ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei Chi
"So, this is [http://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dungeon_Of_Fire The Dungeon Of Fire]?" -Chi when entering The Dungeon Of Fire for the first time. Sensei Chi is Kai's distant Uncle and former master of fire. He is intelligent about Serpentine and devoted his life to studying the serpentine tribes, as a result, he knows about every serpentine and can predict what they will do. Years after the Serpentine tombs were emptied he headed to the Anacondrai Tomb to study the remains only to be met with a group of ghosts who had made the tomb into their base. After a long fight with the ghosts he soon became a ghost himself and was forced to flee. He then traveled to The Dungeon Of Fire where he found a group of Fire ghosts who were surprised to see Chi and welcomed him into their clan with open arms. Early Life Chi's parents were Sai Gorton (Mother) and Chai Gorton (Father). He was taught from an early age how to fight an opponent and found he was great with a katana. His parents sent him to a Dojo at a young age to train to become a ninja, despite his skill in battling, he lacked the ability to pay attention, and was quickly kicked out of the Dojo after he started drawing while he should have been learning. Chi eventually became a Sensei as he was surprisingly great at teaching. He later found out he was the master of fire at only age 20. His parents disappeared for many years only to be found dead due to Acronix's dislike towards his parents and his father's absolute refusal to serving Acronix and Krux. He would eventually become the official Sensei Of Fire and was taught an important lesson years after his parent's death: Always put others before yourself. During Lost In Time During the ninja's fight with Acronix and Krux, Chi escaped into the past where he greeted his old self, showing himself who he became. His old self agreed to team up with him and wait for the time to come, and Chi stayed lost in time with his past self. During Versus Chi and his past self raced to the Anacondrai tomb in the sea of sand where, as Chi expected, the ghosts were. Chi's past self battled as Chi did before, but this time, Chi whipped up a fiery storm in the tomb, destroying every ghost but one. Chi's past self was unharmed and attempted to strike the ghost, only to be knocked backwards. Chi then tried to destroy the ghost, only for the ghost to open up a portal to the cursed realm and suck Chi and the ghost inside it. Chi's past self vowed to find Chi in the cursed realm and free him for saving him. During Curseworld Part II Chi (Formerly Chi's past self) watched as the preeminent was destroyed, and then remembered his vow to the other Chi. He knew it was hopeless and headed to the fire temple where he made into a new base and made a statue in the other Chi's honor. During Day Of The Departed Chi visited his parents' graves on The Day Of The Departed and saw that a serpentine was nearby watching his every move. He attacked the serpentine only for him to avoid the attack and grab a katana from a statue of an ancient warrior. Chi and the serpentine battled only for Chi to eventually win. The serpentine explained he was a former serpentine general and was disgusted by the fact the serpentine decided to have peace instead of fighting and war. He also said he had attempted to join pythor but he turned invisible and snuck into the museum before he could get to him. Then the serpentine hypnotized Chi and made him forget what had happened, and then Chi laid flowers at his parents' graves and went back to the fire temple to relax for the time being. During Lost In Time Chi hears of Acronix and Krux remembering what his future self had told him about the two. As he heads to stop them, a mysterious person pauses him in place and throws him against a nearby tree. After he removes his hood Chi recognizes his grandfather instantly. Chi remembers that his grandfather was bitten by the great devourer many years ago and helplessly floats around. The mysterious Samurai X rescues Chi from his grandfather. The Samurai takes care of Chi's grandfather and then brings Chi back home to which the Samurai simply says that "We have everything under control, relax." These events were later undone due to a paradox in the timeline. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Masters and Senseis Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Fire